Interlocking Circles
by RedSheWolf79
Summary: Kiara and Kovu's cubs. A runaway cub from a neighboring pride causes a stir when his guardian comes for him. Choices must be made and a troubling third party interlocks both prides. What choices will be made and how will it effect them all R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere out in the Savannah

The sun was beginning to slip behind the trees when he finally emerged from the den. From his jaws dangled a small golden cub. The lionesses began to roar in approval of the newest member. He walked over to where she was sitting watching everything with joyful excitement.

He set the small cub before her and said, "Anika, I present to you your new baby brother. His name is Manu. He will need someone to watch over him, guide, and teach him, as his big sister this will be your task."

The growl from the den caused them both to look back in surprise.

Zarina glared at her from the den's entrance. "Tunza, our son is to be the next in line. I will not except less the perfection from his teacher. As one so young, are you certain she is a wise choice?"

"She is his sister and my daughter. She will do what is her duty." Tunza growled back.

"Just don't forget your place little Anika." Zarina said as she disappeared back into the den.

At the same moment at Pride Rock

Kruger watched as the old baboon presented his new baby sister to the gathered masses below. He sat with his grandparents as ceremony proceeded. Everyone had come for the presentation of the princess Kaya, just as they had come when he had been born.

He got up and moved forward when the old baboon motioned him to do so. He came and stood next to his parents as the baboon turned to face him.

"You are a very lucky cub." The old baboon said to him. "To be a big brother is a very rare treat for a cub." He continued.

He looked from the old baboon to the squirming ball of dark tan fur that was his new sister. She looked back at him with her big blue eyes full of curiosity.

He lowered his nose to sniff at her and she took a playful swing at him. Her claws were just sharp enough to catch his tender nose. He pulled back quickly and she began to laugh.

He looked up at his parents who were smiling at him warmly.

"She's going to be a handful." His father said. "Think you can handle her?"

Kruger smiled back and said, "You bet. I can't wait till she's old enough to play with."

"It will be at least a year before she's old enough to PLAY your games." His mother responded laughing.

"Really?" he asked sadly.

"That's right." His grandfather said from behind him. "But I think you'll still enjoy being a big brother."

"Yeah sure." Kruger said dejectedly causing everyone to laugh.

**Chapter 1**

Siblings

A year and a half later…

Out in the Savannah….

"Manu you little brat come out of there right now!" Anika growled. She stalked around the entrance to the caves. "You know your not allowed to be in there!" She continued.

"So what! I don't care what they said I don't want to be the ruler. You're the eldest you should be the leader." He yelled back from somewhere in the caves.

She shook her head and said, "We have had this talk before Manu. You are the son of the raining lord of the pride. It does not matter that I am older, I am female and females are not acceptable to lead the pride. It's just not done."

"Well I don't want to. I want to go out and explore. I want to see the places that father told you about. Father traveled before he took over the pride, so why can't I?" he said as he came out of one of the caves.

Because your mother would never allow it. Anika thought to herself watching her younger brother. He was going to be a great golden mane lion just like their father. But he was still young and not yet fully grown, nor was his mane near as full. She looked down into his sad brown eyes and sighed. "Like it or not little brother, it is your duty to be the next leader of this pride, as it is my duty to look after you." She said.

"That's the other thing, I don't like how she treats you." He said coming to stand before her.

She was still taller then he was by a good foot. She lowered her head and pushed against his gently. He pushed back against her and purred loudly. They shared a connection as siblings that his mother could not sever, no mater what she did.

And Zarina had done plenty.

Anika was now one of the lowest ranking members of the pride. Her position was so low that she was not even allowed to sleep in the den with the others. Truly the only reason she was still a member of the pride was because her father would not allow her to leave.

"She can treat me how she wants. As long as I have you to protect she can do nothing to me that can not be tolerated."

Back at Pride Rock….

"?" Kaya called as she walked along the path. Where was he? He told her that he was going to meet up with her at high noon. It was now past one in the afternoon. It wasn't like him to be late.

"Try a bit louder, I don't think they heard you in the next country." Came a sarcastic voice from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was him.

"Where have you been?" She asked attempting to pull of her mothers scolding tone.

"I was with gramps." He said simply trying not to laugh. Her tone while scolding was a bit to high to be intimidating in anyway.

"Why did you go to see him?" She asked turning around now to face him. Her brother was now fully grown with a rust colored coat and dark red brown mane much like their grandfather's.

"I needed to talk to him about some stuff." He responded defensively his amber eyes flashing with warning.

"Temba came back again?" She teased him.

Lowering his head he said, "Yeah, and she brought Cyrah with her. She is still trying to get father to agree to the match."

"I don't like them." Kaya said with disgust.

"Nether do I little one." He said as he rubbed against her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok just to clear up ANY confusion about who is what here's a guide. Hope it helps**

**Kruger = first born, son of Kiara and Kovu.**

**Kaya = second born, daughter of Kiara and Kovu**

**Tunza = leader of the Savannah pride**

**Dalila = first mate of Tunza, mother of Anika**

**Zarina =second mate of Tunza, taking the place of Dalila who died in a hunting accident.**

**Anika = first born, daughter of Tunza and his first mate Dalila **

**Manu = second born, son of Tunza and his second mate Zarina**

**Hope that clears it up!**

**So now here we go….**

**Normal disclaimers apply here….**

**Pride Rock….**

**Kovu glared at his son and daughter as they came to stand in front of him. **

"**Your late." He scolded them keeping his voice stern. In truth he didn't really care that they were late, but Kruger had left him an extremely uncomfortable position with his absence.**

"**Sorry daddy but Kruger was visiting with grandpa and ….well you know how grandpa can be." Kaya said smiling up at him. **

"**You went to see Simba?" Kovu asked addressing his son. **

"**Yes." Kruger stated flatly. **

"**Well I guess I can let it slide this time but I have to tell you. You knew that Temba and Cyrah were coming here today and you still took off. That did not look good Kruger." Kovu scolded.**

"**Don't be so hard on him." Kiara said coming up behind him. "You know perfectly well that our son did not need to be here today. Just because you got stuck dealing with that daughter of Tamba's." She said playfully rubbing against him. **

"**Uhem… that is not the point." Kovu said trying to sound stern.**

**Unfortunately it came out a bit to forced causing them all to laugh.**

"**Sorry dad but I'm not exactly fond of either of them. Temba is …well I'm not quite sure but I just don't trust her. And as for Cyrah….well she is her mother's daughter." Kruger said as he walked past his parents and headed back toward the den.**

"**Kruger…" Kovu started to say **

"**Just let him be." Kiara said cutting him off. Using her front paws to push against his shoulders. Her action caused him to lose his balance and stumble sideways. Causing Kaya to laugh again.**

**Kruger watched from above them, as his parents play fought with each other. He smiled as a familiar longing filled his chest. This was what he wanted. To be mated to one he could look to as a mate for his soul. Just as his parents were.**

**Meanwhile out in the Savannah… **

"**Where have you been?" Zarina growled as she watched them approach. "You were not to take him out there today." She continued.**

**Anika glared at her and said, "He needed to get the training in order to hunt. I was only doing as Tunza commanded."**

"**He will not need to hunt! He will be the next King of this pride! The lionesses will do the hunting for him. It is far past time that he needs you to train him. My son no longer has any need of you." Zarina growled. **

"**I disagree." Manu growled at her.**

"**WHAT?" Zarina said outraged. She then got vary angry and focused back on Anika. "HOW DARE YOU TURN MY SON AGAINST ME!" She roared as she launched herself at the younger lioness.**

**Zarina grabbed hold of Anika by the back of her neck and threw her to the ground then bit down on the younger lioness' muzzle.**

**Anika whimpered in submission and did not bother to fight back. She had been in enough of these fights to know that if she did fight back the beating would be far worse.**

**So she just lay there while Zarina bit and clawed at her face and upper back.**

"**Mother stop! It was my fault. I went out on my own! I left her no choice." Manu yelled from behind them.**

**Zarina released her hold on Anika's muzzle and spun back to face him. "You are restricted to the den!" She yelled at him. "Now move!" She said pushing him toward the den.**

**Anika pulled her front legs up underneath her and gave her brother a halfhearted smile. The cuts and bite marks were minor thanks to his intervention. Zarina would never hurt him; he was her connection to Tunza's kingdom.**

**She got to her feet and moved off to her normal sleeping area. She circled the spot and laid down. Tunza would return from his scouting tomorrow. Things were always better when he was around; Zarina never attacked her when he was there. Whenever he asked about the bites and scratches that she was covered in, Anika had always told him that they were hunting injuries. If he doubted what she told him, he never said anything. **

**So she went to sleep knowing things would be better in the morning.**

**He crept past the sleeping lionesses and snuck to the den's entrance. Today's attack had been the last straw. He had had enough. If he was not here, then her life would be a hundred times better. **

**He moved silently just as Anika had taught him during his hunting lessons. He paused for a moment to glance back at where Anika was sleeping. He would miss her more then any other, but he had to leave. **

**Without another thought he began to walk away from his home and family. Once he was far enough away he began to run as the tears began to stream down his face unchecked.**

"**Where is he?" The sound of Zarina's scream shattered her from her sleep. She turned back to look at the entrance to the den. **

"**We don't know. He was not here when we awoke this morning." One of the others said sheepishly.**

**The roaring coming out of the den was infuriated. She got to her feet as the others came running out of the den. What was going on? **

**Her question was soon answered when Zarina came running out of the den. "WHERE IS HE!" She roared. **

**Anika began to look around; panic seized her as she realized he was gone. Her eyes locked on Zarina who was glaring at her, panting hard with her fangs bared. **

"**THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Zarina growled. **

"**My fault?" Anika asked. **

**Zarina lowered her front and made ready to attack her growling her intent.**

**Just as she was about to launch her self forward a loud roar from behind her made her stop. **

"**What is going on here." He asked **

"**Tunza." Anika said watching as the massive golden manned lion stepped between them. **


End file.
